A Year's Worth of Healing
by FujimoriChikaru
Summary: He had always lived his life in isolation. He'd grown too used to not speaking up to others, to not opening up. It really wasn't that bad after all he learned, but he should have known that much already. He knew now, after his friends'constant support


**This is just a little something to commemorate the disaster in Japan on 3/11/11 and all the help they received. I'll probably be going back to fix this up a bit, though... I do hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers**

* * *

><p><strong>A Year's Worth of Healing<strong>

He had always lived his life in isolation and denial. He'd grown too used to not speaking up to others, to not opening up.

Just a few days prior, he'd felt it - strong, big, a bit frightening - and he calmed himself, telling himself it was nothing to be afraid of, even though there were three more in the same day, and each managed to take his breath away from its abrupt intensity.

_Just tremors, nothing more, _he'd thought, and left it at that.

It was nothing serious.

_"Are you really sure you're okay? You sound shaky, _Kiku_,_ _ve~"_

_ He _was _okay - he'd convinced himself, even if he _was _shaking. He ignored the twitches of his fingers as he tapped almost impatiently on the phone at his ear._

_ "I am very sure, _Veneziano-kun. _I am fine, I was merely taken by surprise."_

_ "This time, every time? _Roma _and I have gone through a lot of earthquakes,_ Kiku._ I think you had some foreshocks, so you should prepare, just in case, ve~"_

_ Kiku couldn't help his lips quirking up at the corners at that. Dependent and ignorant and naïve as he may be, Italy_ _was very much like a mother of sorts – far too affectionate and fretting over every little mishap no matter how insignificant it really was. Kiku had seen even Romano_ _on the receiving end of Italy's_ _maternal scoldings._

_ "You worry too much for my sake, _Veneziano-kun."

_"Ve~ we send you our best wishes, _Kiku_!"_

_ Kiku's lips twitched yet again in amusement when he heard Romano_ _yelling in the background as Italy hung up._

_ Just two days later, at precisely _2:15 p.m. JST_, Kiku had just arrived home and set down his bags of groceries from the market down the street when the cloth thong of his wooden sandals – his _geta – _broke._

_ It took a few seconds and bewildered blinks for him to realize that had been the cause of the abrupt snap! he'd heard cut through his daze. It took another for him to remember that it was seen as a bad omen in his land, one more to remark, to himself, that it couldn't possibly mean anything._

_ A few seconds later, the earthquake hit – and with such unexpected force it caused Kiku's heart to freeze and breath stop for an unreasonably long second before his arms and legs trembled, and he almost tripped over his _geta_ as he just managed to catch himself on his knees, clutching to the armrest of the chair nearest him, his teeth chattering in tune with his body's shaking, and he absently tried to keep his tongue as far in as possible for fear of his teeth clamping down on it. He eventually lost his grip on the armrest and fell soundly to the ground. His limbs continued to jerk every which way for a moment or two, and he lay for another while getting his breath back before he stood on unsteady feet, staggering on his way to his room to rest on his futon, where he was left to endure a few more spasms for the duration of the day._

_ About an hour after the second spasm, he felt his face flush and his clothes begin to stick to his skin from his persperating. It was a tsunami, he knew, and an extremely large one at that._

_Not long before midnight his phone was rang loud enough to keep him from blinking, let alone sleeping, and he picked it up with slight trepidation._

_ "Moshi mo-"_

"KIKU!_ I heard about what happened ve! Are you okay?"_

_ "Mm…" Kiku hummed, exhausted and yet somehow still wide awake._

_ "You really should have listened to me ve! It's important to trust your friends, especially when they offer their advice to you and-"_

_ Several minutes later Japan had fallen asleep to the familiar tune of Italy's affectionate berating._

_**...**_

_There was an eight hour gap between the third and the last aftershock. It was then, before Italy had called, Japan debated silently to himself, only to swallow some unnecessary pride, grit his teeth, punch in the numbers of his house phone and forced away the temptation to hang up before the person on the other end would even pick up-_

_ "HELLO?"_

_ "…"_

_ "I don't have caller ID, even though it originated in me da-ze~ I'm busy and-"_

_ "Sou-"_

_ "_KIKU!_ Wow! So you finally called, da-ze!"_

_ "… 'Finally'?"_

_ "Yeah! What took you so long da-ze? It's already four o'clock in your time!"_

_ Japan blinked, mildly surprised that South Korea_ _had bothered to convert his own time zone to Tokyo's, or perhaps he'd just been keeping track of their respective times. "The earthquake just-nevermind. In any case, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind… helping my people…"_

_ "That's fine with me! OH, I'm over at _Aniki's_ – he had an earthquake yesterday, you know, and I just got here this morning~ D'you want to talk to him?"_

_ "Ah, no thank you, but I appreciate the offer."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Quite. Now, I have to go soon, _South Korea_."_

_ "… _Kiku_…"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "I already told you to call me 'Im Yong Soo' da-ze~! … _ANIIIKIIII_!"_

_ "Oh? What is it aru? Who- Hello?" China looked at the cell phone South Korea had shoved in front of him, on speaker, and paused at the dial tone. "Who were you talking to?"_

_ "_Kiku_~"_

_ "And you did not think to let me talk with him?"_

_ "That's _why_ I came here da-ze!" South Korea pouted, waving his arms, "but he hung up da-ze~"_

_ China sighed. "_Kiku_ and his ridiculous dial tones mid-conversation."_

_ "Dial tones aren't ridiculous _Aniki_! They originated in me after all!"_

_ China pushed South Korea out of the room and slammed the door shut._

_ Finally, some peace and quiet!_

_ Japan bit his lip, debating on who to call next before picking up the phone again._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Moshi moshi."_

_ "Ah, _Kiku!_" The voice on the other end exclaimed. "I heard about your situation just an hour or so ago. I'm sorry, I wasn't sure whether or not you'd be awake, so I didn't call."_

_ "It's no problem at all, _England-san._" Japan replied. He steadied his voice before adding, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sending some help…?"_

_ "Oh, of course not, I was going to with or without your consent regardless." England said nonchalantly, and it eased Japan to know that, as well as the fact that his stubborn resistance to help wasn't so easily forgotten._

_ "… Thank you, _England-san._"_

_ "… It's Arthur_, Kiku._" But Japan had already hung up._

_ Japan's fingers tapped against the table, and after debating for another five minutes, he dialed a long-since memorized number._

_ "He-aaaaaaa-llo…?"_

_ Japan blinked, recognizing the interjecting noise to be a yawn, and berated himself for not paying any attention to the time differences – it was nearing midnight in his friend's time, and that was only assuming he was in his western house. Wetting his lips nervously, he replied. "Mosh-"_

_ "_KIKU_!" The aforementioned nation jumped, no longer drowsy, and Japan edged the phone away from his ringing ear. "What the hell were you waiting for, man? You're supposed to call The Hero right after the attack so he – and by 'he' I mean _I _– could swoop in and save you!"_

_ "I was waiting-"_

_ "Why the hell would you-"_

_ "-to make sure there wouldn't be any more aftershocks."_

_ -do that… oh."_

_ There was an awkward five-second long pause, and when Japan opened his mouth to speak, America was already talking._

_ "I couldn't actually swoop in and save you, though. One, the travel time isn't_ that _fast_,_ and my boss wouldn't let me either." It was eerie how easily Japan could imagine the pout he was certain _America-san's_ lips had puckered into. "I thought he'd be awesome 'cause he's all cool with alotta stuff I do and get into, but he told me to 'think rationally' and… you know… some other stuff."_

_ Japan let out a little laugh, and the immeasurable air between them felt less tensed and forced, and more easy and comfortable. Japan licked his lips again._

_ "Um, _America-san_… I was wondering if you-"_

_ "Help is already on the way man." America said dismissively, and Japan didn't doubt he was waving his hand. "I was helping nations in distress _before _it was cool."_

_ Japan blinked, the reference lost on him, and then again and a few times more, feeling the tempting pull of sleep. His head was nodding, and he struggled to keep it steady._

_ "Yes, well, thank you very much, _America-san_. I would like to talk to you longer-"_

_ "Get your sleep bro. You sound like you're gonna pass out."_

_ "… Hai."_

_ "G'nite."_

_ "… Oyasuminasai."_

_ Japan had turned off the lamp on his bedside table and lay down, but now, he felt wide awake. He waited a few minutes more before cursing, kicking off the blankets and sitting up._

_ No more than ten minutes later he'd already called Australia and New Zealand, and they had both agreed to assist him. With that, he lay down once more, and he fell asleep quickly._

_**...**_

_"_Kiku_… _Kiku_…"_

_ Japan's lids fluttered open, vision invaded by a pair of wide, curious hazel eyes._

_ "Aah!" Japan exclaimed, pressing his back into the mattress. "Wh-wh-wh-what do you think y-you're doing?"_

_ That lovely little laugh poured out from flawless pink lips like music notes would an instrument._

_ "I wanted to see if you'd wake up, of course!" Taiwan declared, as if it was common sense and Japan was simply the most dense and oblivious being, ever._

_ "Ah." Japan deadpanned._

_ Taiwan giggled, sighed, and continued on a more somber note. "You look pretty good… for what's happened, I mean. I-um-my people donated quite a bit of money… a-and we still have plenty more! I-we-well, um we… we really want to see you get better… Ah! Hey! Don't push yourself!"_

_ "I'm not…" Japan insisted, sitting up. He sighed looked over at _Taiwan_ with a slight smile, ruffled her hair. "I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me._

_ "Hey! Don't say that, not yet! I've hardly done anything! Wait until I've really helped all I could to say such things!"_

_ "You don't need to-"_

_ "I _want _to help you, so let me! Your country and people are suffering, and I won't just stand idly by."_

_ "… Okay." Japan conceded, and they exchanged smiles before the Japanese sliding door was slammed open and the frame hit the wall almost hard enough to rebound._

_ "_KI~KU_!"_

_ South Korea's advance was halted when Taiwan took a defensive stance in front of his target, and he gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing at the back of his head awkwardly. "Ahahaha… H-how are you, _Kiku_?"_

_ "I am fine, and how are you, _South Korea_?"_

_ South Korea whined. "He~h! I keep telling you, call me 'Im Yong Soo', da-ze!"_

_ When there was no reply, he and Taiwan both looked to Japan disapprovingly._

_ "Really now, why are you still so distant? It's just us three here, in any case, and we're fa-we-we've known each other for so long!"_

_ Japan opened his mouth to speak just as China and Hong Kong walked into the room, closely followed by Vietnam and Thailand._

_ "_Kiku_! _Kiku_, aru!" China cried upon seeing the nation awake, and immediately knelt by his bed. "I was so worried, aru! But, even so…" China turned to glare dangerously to the tallest nation in the room. "Why would you ask _him _for aid when _I_ am clearly more than capable of helping you, aru?"_

_ "Heeeeeeh! _Hyung-nim_! What's with that attitude, da-ze?"_

_ "_I _am the oldest and your old caretaker, aru!"_

_ "_I _am the tallest da-ze~"_

_ "Hush you!"_

_ "Da-ze~"_

_ "Did you not have an earthquake of your own…" a pause as Japan registered the day to be the twelfth, "two days ago, the day before mine?"_

_ "A-ah, well, that is only a small earthquake, aru, nothing close to what your land is suffering through…"_

_ "Ah. In any case, I didn't want to burden you when you have other matters to take care of."_

_ "You're not being a burden to me aru! I _want _to help you aru!" China continued with his bottom lip stuck out in the smallest of pouts._

_ "Hey, hey, _Kiku_! I brought a rescue team with me, but, um, it's pretty small… but we're gathering more people to bring in a day or two da-ze~"_

_ "Oh! We're sending a rescue team of more than five people tomorrow aru!"_

_ "That's why I _said _I'd bring more with me da-ze! A team of a hundred and then a hundred more on standby da-ze!"_

_ "Ah, _South Korea, _um…-"_

_ "And I think we can send fuel, aru – lots of fuel-"_

_ "Well _we're _going to send you boric acid for the nuclear reactions-"_

_ "-oh-"_

_ "-and the governments of _Jilin_ and _Changchun _are _both_ offering to donate-"_

_ "-uhm,-"_

_ "-and we can send drinking water – oh! – and a water pump, too-"_

_ "-not-government people are collecting money to donate-"_

_ "-that is very much appreciated-"_

_ "-and a team of engineers, we can send them, too, aru-"_

_ "-Samsung! Samsung will donate, too, da-ze-!"_

_ "-um, you two-"_

_ "-we-we'll have our Navy Hospital stand by and help your people, too-"_

_ "HEY! _Kiku _wants to talk!"_

_ China and South_ _Korea – scared senseless at Vietnam's shout – immediately closed their mouth, pursed their lips, looked back to a quite flustered Japan._

_ "I-I appreciate the lengths you two are going to, to help me, but… the last offer you made, _China_, I'm afraid I must reject…"_

_ "… 'China' you said, aru?"_

_ Japan blinked, and China's face was suddenly uncomfortably close to his own._

_ "You still refuse to call me 'Yao' aru! Why are you so unnecessarily stubborn aru?"_

_ "So, _Kiku," _Vietnam began, pushing China aside and claiming his seat on the floor, "my people are gathering up money to donate to you."_

_ "Mine are as well ," Thailand chimed, "and we will send also send search and rescue teams – ah, I'll ascertain the members will be proficient in Japanese to avoid communication difficulties."_

_ "Ah!" Taiwan beamed, "We're still gathering up money to donate tomorrow, and then my boss mentioned sending a rescue team the day after, and another the day after, and maybe we can donate some more money, and-and my boss wants to donate some more himself, and, um, maybe send over some daily essentials, if we can collect some, and-and, uh, a fundraising concert! I-I'll see if any of my famous people are willing to go along, and of course there's charity organizations-"_

_ Taiwan blinked, cut off by the single finger on her lips, and she looked up at Japan with a heavy blush settled on her cheeks._

_ "That alone is far more than enough," he said, "but… I'm aware that it would be impossible to convince you otherwise."_

_ Thankfully, the other occupants in the room ignored how impossibly red her face had become, and, fortunately for her still, there was a knock at the wall beside the wide-open entrance to Japan's room._

_ "_Kiku_," England began, sending America_ _– close behind and to his left – a glare that effectively had the latter closing his mouth with an audible clink of his teeth, "seeing as you've asked for our help," only then did Japan see Australia and New_ _Zealand behind and to the other side of their speaker, "we thought we'd let you know how we intend to provide aid."_

_ "Wait! Wait just a minute, aru!" China interrupted, giving up his failed attempts to reclaim his spot from Vietnam. "You asked for _Opium's _help, and not mine? How cruel of you aru!"_

_ "… In any case," England continued, casting a glance to the nation failing in his attempts to grope Hong_ _Kong with utter nonchalance, "I assume _South Korea_ has already told you his plans-"_

_ "Yep! Ow! Hey! _Hong~! _Stop smacking me-ow! What did I just say da-ze?"_

_ "That was a _kick_, not a _smack_."_

_ "-and, so, I am already organizing a rescue team, a medical team and rescue equipment to send, which should all be ready within another day or two."_

_ "We're getting some engineers and medical teams together, a search and rescue team, and rescue equipment." Australia said, prompting New_ _Zealand with a nudge to his side._

_ "Let's see, um… a search and rescue team… rescue equipment… and my people are working up a donation to send to you."_

_ "As for _ME,_" America began in his trademark grin, "A bunch of people from my military came with me here, and we're gonna stick around and help you for, like, however long we can stay! I know some people are already at, um, _Sendai airport _I think it was. We've got urban search and rescue teams, aircraft, naval ships, the works!"_

_ Japan blinked, looked back and noticed how embarrassed the three nations behind America appeared, glanced over to Vietnam – whose fists were balling up in her kimono – and realized they probably felt rather insignificant compared to those who were doing so much more. Japan smiled, wrapped a hand around Vietnam's arm and pulled gently until she gave in and sat next to him on his futon, her tense hands releasing the fabric and self-consciously smoothing the fabric in hopes of removing the wrinkles she'd made._

_ "Thank you, all of you." Japan said, a sincere smile lighting up his face. "You're all doing so much to help me, really, thank you all so much."_

_ Japan's smile was met with nine grins and the corners of Hong_ _Kong's upturned lips in his own almost-smile._

_** …**_

_ Switzerland had been the first – aside from those Japan had asked, and his family, of course – to let Japan know he would be providing aid._

_ "_Kiku_!" He'd exclaimed, shoving open the sliding door that had been closed, after Japan's visitors had decided to get started on repairing the damage around the northern mainland. Japan barely had enough time to blink before Switzerland pointed a gun at him._

_ "I brought over a rescue team!" He began, and just when Japan had opened his mouth to insist that, no, it was all right, the thought itself was enough, that Switzerland didn't need to involve himself or his people for this, the blonde nation stared at him with narrowed eyes before continuing with, "And you're not going to reject my help, or any other nation's, or else!"_

_ Japan blinked, and couldn't help asking, "Don't you usually threaten me when I don't want to give my opinion?"_

_ "This is different," Switzerland muttered, pocketing the gun because he already knew he'd won, "you'd just refuse help you clearly need. So!" He turned to the sliding door, and, just before he'd closed it on his way out completely, turned his head back._

_ "You're not to step foot out of this house."_

_ Japan blinked and smiled as the sliding door was shut._

_** …**_

_ "U-uhm…"_

_ "Oh?" Japan turned, staring blankly at the vague outline before he blinked. "_Canada-san?_"_

_ "Y-yeah, that's me, eh." Canada mumbled, somewhat flustered but notably relieved to be recognized. "Um, _Kiku_, I came here with _Al_, and, uh, I-I brought a disaster and identification with me… a-and some detonation equipment, too…"_

_ "Thank you, _Canada-san._ Even I hadn't thought much of either… how fortunate of you to provide me with your own aid, then. Thank you."_

_ "I-It's no problem at all, eh! I-I just thought you'd like the help…" Canada trailed off, he left with that and a wave that was returned._

_** …**_

_ "_Kiku!_"_

_ "Ah, _Hungary-san_, and _Romano-kun_, too." Japan acknowledged with a smile._

_ "I brought a rescue team with me," she began, straight to the point, and she wacked Romano upside the head when he refused to stand still, fidgeting and looking around the rest of the living room – where Japan was sitting at his kotatsu table sipping at tea, too weak to help out his own people at the destruction sites – and shooting paranoid glances over his shoulder, "_Feliks _is working through the EU, I believe he'll be sending firefighters? _Ludwig _and _Feliciano _are still chatting outside, but they'll be here in a minute. Oh, and there are some others here to see you, later."_

_ "I see. Thank you, _Hungary-san_."_

_ Hungary nodded, waited patiently for almost a minute before her brows pinched in a frown and she elbowed Romano in the side._

_ "Ow! Fucking bitch…" Romano grumbled, ducking the next smack. He cleared his throat. "Our boss hasn't said shit to us or anything about helping you, so… _Vene _and I gonna try to work through the EU, too."_

_ "Thank you, _Romano-kun_. I appreciate the thought."_

_ Romano grumbled some more, walking out with Hungary, before he stopped and turned to look back at Japan. "Just a heads-up, _Netherlands _is here, with donation money, so…"_

_ "A-ah… I see…" Japan mumbled, face paling as he remembered the rather… enthusiastic nation. "T-thank you for the warning, _Romano-kun_."_

_ Romano nodded as he walked out, and almost walked into Italy as he did so._

_ "I _thought _I told you to watch where the fuck you're walking, dumbass." He muttered, ruffling his brother's hair as he continued on out, hands immediately covering his ears at Hungary's coos at how cute he was as a protective brother._

_ "Ve~ _Kiku~_" Italy sang as he skipped in, wasting no time in taking a seat on the cushion next to Japan. "How have you been, ve?"_

_ "I have been good." Japan replied, nodding to him and Germany, who had followed Italy in and nodded in return. "And you two?"_

_Italy hummed, taking the kettle at the table and pouring some tea in one of the spare cups set out, the one he always used staying over at Japan's. "I've been all right, ve. Our country's gotten better since L'Aquila. Ve. And _Roma_ has been good, too… ve."_

_ Japan glanced over at Italy, who'd barely flinched after gulping of the still-hot tea and began refilling his cup. "You look nervous."_

_ "Ve~ I just wish I could help you with all of this, _Kiku_. I feel so useless, but we can't do anything without our boss's consent, and… ve~" Italy mumbled into the rim of his mug, blinking up when Japan wordlessly pat his head._

_ "Keeping me company is more than enough, _Veneziano-kun_."_

_ "Ve…"_

_ Japan blinked up when Germany cleared his throat._

_ "My teams are already working; I assure you they're the best we have." Japan wasn't surprised – he doubted Germany would have settled for anything less than sheer perfection. "Our space center is working on taking satellite pictures of the area with damage."_

_ "Ah, that would be very helpful, Germany-san, thank you."_

_ Italy waited, and when the hand combing through his hair still hadn't been removed, he smiled instead and watched the scenery outside the living room window._

_**...**_

_"_Kiku_ da-ze~" South Korea had called around midday, hesitating by the door frame as he watched the trio at the kotatsu chatting._

_"Hm? What is it?"_

_South Korea fidgeted, shuffled and slid an envelope across the table. " I forgot to give this to you earlier, but, um, that's from _Hyung _da-ze..."_

_Japan blinked looking at the donation envelope before he noticed the flag on the stamp._

_North Korea._

_Japan looked up at the southern half with a smile. "Please tell him I really appreciated his help."_

_"Da-ze~" South Korea returned the smile with a nod, and he walked merrily out._

_** …**_

_ "_Kiku_, mon ami~"_

_ Japan looked up from his book, still seated at the kotatsu with Germany and Italy on either side of him. Germany was reading his own book, and Italy was half-draped over the tabletop, asleep; the sky outside was a spectacular view of pink and purples, reds and oranges._

_ Japan's eyes marginally widened as they focused on the oldest of the European nations. "_France-san_…?"_

_ "Francis, mon cher, Francis. In any case," France started forward before removing his shoes and stepping inside, "Would you three mind if I joined you, just for a moment? I'm terribly exhausted."_

_ "Make yourself at home…"_

_ France obeyed, sitting himself at the kotatsu with a relieved sigh. "Ah… Frère is so tired… Thankfully I brought spare clothes, I really would have hated to come into this lovely house of yours filthy."_

_ "France-san, did you… work outside with the human teams…?"_

_ "Oui, that I did. If these two weren't so worried over keeping you company, I am certain they would have as well." France said with an unnecessary pointed glance to the slumbering northern half of Italy._

_ Japan blinked, set down his book, moved to stand up- and would have if not for Germany's hand on his shoulder. "You really didn't need to, France-san! This is too much, you don't need to push yourself!"_

_ "Ah, just try and make an old man listen to your words!" There was a pause, and France shuddered at what he himself had said. "In any case, I wanted to drop by and see you, how you were doing and such."_

_ "I am… feeling better."_

_ "Ah, that's good, that's good. You needn't worry until you've more or less recovered. I have about a hundred and thirty rescuers here all split into teams, and I brought some equipment for you as well."_

_ "T-that is… thank you, _France-san_."_

_ "It is no problem, _Kiku my dear_," France waved away Japan's comment and moved to stand. "If you don't mind, though, _Ivan _and his sisters are on their way, and I'd really rather not stick around, just in case _Natalia _is in the mood to start something." And with that, France bid the trio – even the still-sleeping Italy – adieu._

_ "Ah _Kiku_?" Russia called in through the open door not a second after France had vanished from view. "Oh, so you _are _here! That's good~ ah, I brought _Katyusha_ and _Natalia_ with me, I hope you don't mind."_

_ "Not at all." Japan replied, offering a seat at the opposite end of the kotatsu table._

_ "Ah, no, I couldn't. This is only a short visit since we have to get home, the travel time isn't short as I'd like and we're really tired." _

_ "I see."_

_ Russia nodded, started walking in, only to stop and remove his boots midway through, but he continued from there._

_ "I brought natural gas supplies, rescuers and rescue relief vehicles. I hope you use them as much as you can while they're here~ oh, before I forget," an envelope was set on the table, "_Eduard _managed to convince his boss to donate to you. Ah, and _Big Sister _has airplanes with relief supplies on their way here."_

_ "I'm really happy _Ivan _has friends to look over and take care of! Of course I'd want to help out anyway I could!"_

_ "_Ivan _and _Big Sister _may look after and take care of his friends," Belarus mumbled just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear, "but I _watch _and _take care _of them."_

_ Russia and Ukraine sighed, Germany looked mildly disturbed by the implication, and Japan forced his face to show no reaction whatsoever to the chilling, foreboding words._

_ "Ah. Well, thank you all for your help and taking the time to visit me, I sincerely appreciate it."_

_** …**_

_ "Are you truly certain this room is to your liking?"_

_ "Of course dude! It's plain, but not boring-plain, it's just simple. It's… homey. Really, I love it."_

_ "If you insist…"_

_ Those nations that had helped out the days following stayed in a guestroom – under Japan's insistence, of course – and, when a few had to share rooms because there wasn't enough for each to get their own, none complained. Some would leave the next day, some the day after that, and some would stick around longer, but America insisted that he would stay as long as his people would for the duration of what they had dubbed _"Operation Tomodachi"_. America had slept in Japan's bed – and Japan took a futon on the floor, of course – the first few nights, until Japan could arrange for the guestroom nearest his own bedroom to be America's, and because America wanted to keep an eye on Japan, just in case. Japan had been afraid the room would have been too bland for America's taste, but the younger nation seemed genuinely pleased with the room's appearance._

_ "You can lean on me, if you need to, I don't mind." America had said that night, the night after. They were sitting on Japan's futon – they'd been talking, the night growing steadily darker as they caught up, and America, much more used to late nights (or rather, early mornings) had barely given an occasional slow blink whereas Japan was already nodding off – and Japan had wound up with his head resting on America's shoulder, all his weight against the younger nation's side for a comfortable minute or two or five, until he realized what he was doing and he'd been hurriedly leaning away before a hand that wasn't his had pressed him back. "Even if my shoulder starts to hurt and gets sore, I'll bear your weight. I'll be your hero."_

_ Not a minute later, when America turned to look at the ebony-haired nation, he found Japan asleep, face completely devoid of the pained grimace he'd been trying and failing to hide from view._

_** …**_

_ America had stayed from the day after until the fourth of May, so much longer than Japan could have ever asked for, and he was all the more grateful for it._

_ America hadn't complained about how much work he and his people had done, hadn't bemoaned taking care of Japan after the nuclear disaster, hadn't whined when Japan had two particularly rough aftershocks in April and he had to hold down the other nation, hadn't brooded over missing his familiar and welcoming houses._

_ He and America had never been closer._

_** …**_

Kiku hadn't been expecting to see the face of every recognizable nation jumping out from behind furniture or doors when he stepped into his house that afternoon, a year after the Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. He stared blankly at them all, blinked at his surroundings, but there was still no reaction. A tension built in the air as every visiting nation waited to hear what Japan would say.

"… What are you all doing in my house…?"

**…**

Japan's cheeks hurt from all the uncharacteristic smiling he'd done all day.

"-I don't know, Kiku…" Taiwan sighed, a pout on her face as she turned to Japan on the cushion next to hers by the kotatsu. "What do you think?"

"The choice is yours," Japan answered without missing a beat, lips on the rim of his cup, "Meimei-chan."

There was a heart-stopping _clink!_as the cup that had been cradled in Taiwan's hands slipped and the ceramic piece rolled on the floor by its spilled contents without so much as a crack. All noise stopped when Taiwan gripped either side of Japan's face with her hands, staring silently at him, watering eyes unwilling to move from Japan's confused own.

"… Meimei-chan?"

No more words were needed. She buried her head in the junction of his shoulder. Japan blinked, but he wrapped his arms around her and pretended he couldn't feel the heat of her cheeks against his neck for her sake.

An astonished silence lasted for a mere moment more, and little by little conversations picked up again, and the air became more comfortable, more relaxed.

**...**

"Thank you for everything, Ludwig-san, Feliciano-kun, Lovino-kun."

"But, Roma and I didn't even do anything, ve."

Japan pat Italy's head, returned the smile he received, ignored Germany's warning look when Romano bristled.

"You were there; that was enough."

"Ve~"

"_Gute Nacht_, Kiku." Germany said when Japan stepped back.

"_Buona notte _Kiku~!"

"_Addio_."

"_Oyasuminasai_." Japan replied as he closed the door. When he turned back to his living room, he watched the few remaining nations handle their bags with a quirked brow.

"You are all staying?"

"Of course, aru! How could you think we wouldn't, aru?"

"Alfred-kun?"

"I, uh, kinda missed sleeping here…"

"I see. Well, _oyasuminasai_ Yao, Im Yong Soo, Meimei, Kim-ly, Xiang, Alfred-kun."

He nodded at every returned "good night" and settled into bed with a lighter feeling in his chest.

It really wasn't that bad after all, opening up to others- but he should have known that much already. He knew now, at least, after a year's worth of healing with his friends' ever-constant support.

It was much better than isolation and self-denial.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, first off I'd like to thank whoever may have finished this not-really-so-little oneshot n.n" I just wanted to show how, in real life, countries really are ready to throw away some long-lasting grudge and help out people in need. All the aid Japan got in this fic was really what these countries offered (Wikipedia said so, so it must be true :o!). Of course, there were plenty plenty PLENTY more who'd helped out Japan last year, as listed below:<strong>

**Afghanistan, Albania, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Bangladesh, Bulgaria, Cambodia, Croatia, East Timor, Georgia, India, Indonesia, Israel, Laos, Macedonian, Malaysia, Maldives, Mexico, Monaco, Mongolia, Pakistan, Philippines, Serbia, Singapore, South Africa, and Sri Lanka**

**So, I hope it really wasn't a boring read... If anything about the format bugs you, let me know, I'll go back and fix it up.**

**If you has any questions, comments, concerns, constructive criticism, etc., please review or send a message and I'll get back to you when I can.**

**Ja Ne =D!**


End file.
